In An Instant (One Shot)
by Anonymous-Obsession13
Summary: Blink and everything can change...


**So I haven't posted anything it quite a while now, I'm in college and super busy with assignment s and presentations and study and what not! But I've also been in quite a bad mood recently and generally when I'm in a bad mood, stories start to play themselves out in my head…well this was one that came to me while I was at work on Saturday that I thought I might as well share! Just a word of warning, the quality of my writing has probably deteriorated since my last story as I don't' get the opportunity to write very often anymore and then there's also the fact that I'm doing a science degree, so that doesn't help either! :P**

Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this, I would love some feedback! ;)

* * *

"Congratulations Sophie!" Rita said, holding up a glass of champagne, "Wishing you both the very best".

"Thanks Rita" Sophie replied, clinking her own glass against the elderly red head's.

"You both look beautiful today" Rita added.

Sophie couldn't keep the grin off her face. "I've never felt so lucky in my life" Sophie said, glancing across the room at her beautiful bride. "Excuse me a minute Rita" Sophie said, before making her way across the room to where Sian was laughing at something Chesney had just told her. Sian's dress was spectacular. The top was a halter neck that came together in a sort of corset design to close at the back with a netted skirt that had a slight pink tint at the bottom. The dress was so timeless and Sophie had never seen Sian look so beautifully elegant and graceful. Sian's hair was done in a low up-do, finished off with a delicate silver leave slide.

Sophie's dress was a little more traditional than Sian's, but was still just as beautiful. It was all white, one shoulder, long and flowing. Her hair was left down and perfectly curled with a delicate silver chain of vines and tiny leaves in a band across her head to add a special touch to it and create a connection between hers and Sian's looks.

Sophie walked up to Sian from behind and slid her arms around the blonde's waist. A feat that was made a little more awkward than usual due to the wedding dresses they were wearing. "Hello Mrs. Webster" Sian greeted, leaning back into Sophie's embrace and planting a delicate kiss on her cheek. Sophie couldn't fight the grin that seemed to have become a permanent fixture on her face.

They were having a small wedding reception at Sophie's parents house. Kevin and Rosie had managed to decorate the back garden quite nicely with laterns and fairy lights. It was a sunny day for the perfect summer wedding. "Have you eaten Sian?" Sophie asked, after Chesney excused himself to go find Katy.

"No, I haven't had the chance" Sian answered.

"You must be starving, I'll bring you something" Sophie offered, giving Sian a small kiss on the lips before making her way to the small buffet table that Sally had set up in the kitchen. Sophie piled a plate with mini-quiches and vol-au-vents for her wife, enjoying the idea of being able to call Sian her wife.

* * *

The wedding had gone off without a hitch bar a small hiccough a few days before it when Sian was left in tears after a phone call from her father, saying he wouldn't be coming to the wedding. Apart from that everything had been perfect. It still was perfect in Sophie's opinion.

Sian was standing by the window, looking out through Sally's hideous net curtains when Sophie came back into the living room. Sophie made her way over to Sian, weaving her way through their guests and accepting congratulations from various people as she passed. "You alright babe?" Sophie asked as she reached Sian at the window. "Sian?" she asked when the blonde didn't seem to hear her.

Sian started a little when Sophie tapped her on the shoulder, looking around as though she'd only just remembered there were other people in the room. "W-what?" she asked, looking at Sophie, glancing to the plate in her hands before letting her eyes settle on Sophie's face once more.

"What's wrong?" Sophie asked, knowing the blond well enough to know there was something bothering her.

"My dad's outside" Sian stated shortly.

"What does he want? Has he spoken to you?" Sophie asked as an ominous feeling settle in the pit of her stomach.

"No, I don't know… he's just sitting outside… looking at the house" Sian answered obviously upset.

"What do you want to do? Do you want me to get him to leave?" Sophie asked, placing a supportive hand on the small of Sian's back.

"I'll just… go out and see what he wants" Sian answered timidly. Sophie could hear a hint of hope in Sian's voice and it worried her because she knew all to well that nothing good could come of Sian going outside to talk to Vinny.

"Are you sure babe?" Sophie asked, giving the blond a concerned yet understanding look. Sian simply nodded before making her way towards the front door. "Do you want me to come with you?" Sophie asked, following Sian to the front door.

"No, it's okay… I can handle him" Sian said, pausing at the door to compose herself.

"If you're sure. The second you need me, just call" Sophie encouraged.

"I will, thanks. I love you Soph" Sian replied, giving Sophie a swift kiss before pulling the door open.

"I love you too" Sophie said as Sian walked out the front door.

* * *

Sophie kept a close eye on what was going on outside from the living room window. She watched as Sian approached her Dad and watched them both shuffle awkwardly on their feet, both unsure of how to begin the conversation. They continued like this, both just eyeing each other warily until finally, Sian broke the silence. Although she couldn't hear what was being said, Sophie could tell they were both speaking nervously.

All of a sudden, the tone of their conversation seemed to pick up from nervous to defensive and angry on both sides. It seemed to be escalating and just as Sophie was about to leave her spot by the window to go out and check on Sian, she saw Vinny raise his hand and slap Sian with enough force to make her stumble backwards into the street.

That was more than enough for Sophie. She ran to the front door, rage bubbling up inside her. She made her way out towards Vinny, ready to let rip on him for what he'd just done to the woman she loved. "Sian!" Sophie called as she ran passed the low garden wall. Sian was standing in the road, holding the side of her face in shock, just staring at her father.

What happened next seemed to be over in a second but last forever at the same time. After hearing Sophie call her name, Sian took her eyes away from her father to look at her wife. In the same instant, a big flashy Mercedes came speeding around the corner at the end of the street. After that there was no avoiding it. There was a loud screech as the driver tried to break the car and two piercing screams of terror. The car hit Sian head on and she was thrown over the bonnet, rolling off onto the edge of the street on the opposite side.

For a moment, everything seemed frozen. "Sian!" Sophie cried, tears welling in her eyes as she started to run towards her wife. The driver of the car seemed to panic and sped off once more. Sophie reached Sian in seconds and knelt down beside her wife with tears streaming down her face, forgetting all about Vinny who standing behind them in total shock.

"Sian" Sophie mumbled through her tears as she cradled the beautiful blonde. Sian was still conscious. Her breathing was very heavy and there was a large cut on her forehead.

"Soph" she managed to choke out, her hand grabbing onto the material at the front of Sophie's chest, trying to hold on to it despite her weakened state.

"It's okay Sian. You're gonna be okay" Sophie tried to reassure both herself and Sian.

Sian's breathing was becoming much more rapid and shallow. "P-please…don't… leave me…s-stay" Sian said, struggling to catch her breath.

"I'm not going anywhere" Sophie promised. Sian was swallowing repeatedly, while her breathing remained shallow and rapid.

"Help!" Sophie screamed towards the house, "Somebody please help". People were starting to emerge from houses along the street to see what was going on and Vinny was sitting on the footpath cradling his head in his hands.

"you're gonna be fine Sian" Sophie cried, noticing a little dribble of blood slide from the corner of Sian's mouth. Sian's eyes slid shut as a sob wracked Sophie's body. People were approaching them from all sides to try and help.

"I've called an ambulance" Someone from the crowd called but Sophie could only focus on Sian.

"Sian wake up…Sian" she cried, refusing to let go of the love of her life.

* * *

Sophie bolted upright in bed, gasping for air. She was drenched in cold sweat and it took her a moment to recover her breath. Her head immediately darted to the side to check that Sian was still there and she felt instantly relieved upon seeing her wife, safe and asleep in their bed.

She placed a delicate kiss on Sian's temple before carefully extricating herself from the bed to get herself a drink of water. In the en-suite bathroom, Sophie gulped water from the tap before splashing some into her face. It had been over a year since Sian's accident but Sophie still had nightmares about it quite regularly.

As she crept back across the dark bedroom, she couldn't help but stop to look out the window. The moon was full and she could see the front of her parents house from the flat window. She hated that she could look out her bedroom window and see the spot where she had once thought she would lose Sian forever.

Hearing Sian stir behind her brought her back to the present. "Soph?" Sian called, lifting herself up onto her elbows in the bed.

"Don't get up" Sophie said, crossing the bedroom to sit on Sian's side of the bed.

"Are you okay?" Sian asked as Sophie leaned down to kiss her.

"Fine" she replied as she pulled back.

"Dreams again?" Sian asked, placing a gentle hand on the side of Sophie's face. Sophie couldn't help but lean into her wife's touch.

"Ya" she answered simply, unable to stop herself from glancing at the wheel chair that was parked beside the bed.

"I'm still here" Sian whispered, wrapping both arms around Sophie's neck.

"I just keep dreaming about the accident. Thinking I'd lost you" Sophie said, tears welling in her eyes.

"I'll never leave you" Sian said in a tender, comforting whisper, pressing her forehead against Sophies. The stayed like this for a few moments and Sophie began to feel a little better.

She let out a small laugh. "This is ridiculous. I'd should be the one comforting you about the accident, not the other way around" Sophie whispered.

"We help each other get through these things. One day at a time" Sian replied.

Sophie glanced to the alarm clock on the bedside table. "Want to go down to the red reck and watch the sunrise?" she suggested, giving Sian a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I'd love to" Sian answered, a grin spreading across her lips as she allowed Sophie to lift her from the bed and into her chair.

* * *

**P.S. The inspiration for Sian's dress was Portia de Rossi's wedding dress and hairstyle! Mainly because I think Portia de Rossi looked incredible on her wedding day, so if you haven't seen her dress google it!**

So that's that, as always, feedback is greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading x


End file.
